one direction:THE BOY WITH BLUE EYES
by faithfulgirl49
Summary: what happends when one direction gets sent off to finish high school in a little town will they also find love? summary sucks please read and review.Naill love story.


First day of high school, great .I got up and went to the window where I saw my little town in the middle of nowhere. This town is like to the ones in the movies very small town where everyone knew everyone. I took a shower, did my hair I tried to do my makeup but then I realized I looked like a clown with my dark brown hair and eyes so I didn't bother with it. I put on some shorts with a black top and I took the bus with all of the others and I saw my best friend Alexandra, she was arguing with the bus driver about something then she saw me and let it go.

"ELIZABETH" How are you OMG first day of high school can you believe it!

"Nope" I said.

"Well someone's crabby this fine morning"

"Sorry just tired you know "

I was looking forward for high school you know but not on a Monday morning when over the summer I was always going to sleep at 5 or 6 in the morning. When we got to school I saw the cool crowed then I got a flash back to when I was one of them back in middle school, we would do everything together until one day he came along. By he I mean Adrian we went out for 5 months without telling anyone then three months before we graduated I found out my best friend and him were dating for 2 months I was devastated. After that day I never really forgave them I was actually really hurt because she was one of my best friends and he was my boyfriend. After that they stared to hate me, before I was the cool and popular girl then I went to being the girl with no friends .Then for the rest of the year I started to hang out with Alexandra she was one of the band geeks and the know it all don't get me wrong I love her half to death but she can be a dork sometimes.(flash back ends).They notice I was staring and made a face at me I just looked away.

My first class was science, I suck at science. But to my advantage Alexandra is my partner. The teacher said something about chemicals and how they have to be used properly and blah blah blah.I guess the teacher noticed me not paying attention.

"Ummmmm.. "he said.

''Yeah''

''Can you be so kindly just to wait outside the class room so I can have a word with you" said.

''Sure why not" I said as I took my backpack from behind me.

I waited for what seemed like forever. Then this is what changed my live forever. I went to go get a drink of water and I bumped heads with someone when I turned around quickly to see if it was the teacher and we fell to the ground.

"Watch were you're going stupid''I said. His books fell everywhere and so did mine.

''Im so sorry miss ''said a cute boy with baby blue eyes, blond hair and a cute ascent said.

Then I kind of felt a little guilty about calling him stupid.

''I'll help you up ''he said as four of other guys came walking around the corner. I was amazed they were so beautiful. They suddenly stopped and stared at me one with dark hair and wonderful eyes said hello. I didn't answer.

The one with suspenders said "I think she knows who we are."

Then I got myself together and I whispered hi under my breath. The cute one I bumped into got his stuff together quickly and jumped behind the boys without saying sorry.

Rude I though.

''Hello'' said the one with curly hair and green eyes said interrupting my thoughts.

''Do you know who we are ''he said when I didn't answer.

"Ummm… no should I''

"I can't believe this Liam she doesn't know who we are" he said as he was jumping up and down like a little boy on Christmas morning.

''Shut up Louis" said the one who I guess his name is Liam.

''Umm…hello miss" said the one with green eyes and curly hair. "Would you perhaps know where the science room is at? My friend here Zayan and I, Harry have this class together. "He said pointing to the one with the Taylor Lautner due.

"yeah I'm Elizabeth and I have that class too "I said as I picked up my stuff who Louie was now helping me with.

"Geezz thanks Elizabeth" said Zayan.

"Hi Elizabeth" said a small voice from the back "Im Naill.''

OMG I THOUGHT TO MYSELF CAN HE BE ANY MORE HOTTER!

"?"said the science teacher from the other hallway.

"OH…shit'' I said a little too loud. The guys looked at me surprised "come this way this is the class and you guys'' I pointed to Louis, Nail and Liam ''can get directions to your next class from him''I said pointing to the man in the small vest with oversized 80s glasses down the hall. They followed me to Mr. Trans class. They entered and I stayed outside knowing he wanted to talk to me.

"Umm..you wanted to talk to me sir"

"What….ohhh yes I wanted you to know if there's a possibility for you to pay attention in my class as best you can I know about your parents and I'm sorry about what happened to them"

OH GREAT HOW DOES HE KNOW ABOUT MY MOM AND DAD I was thinking to myself. Then I remember oh yeah everyone knows about it .(flash back). All this started when I was beginning eight grade it was my first week of school and I was in math class and the office phoned for me to go up there. I thought I was probably my mom or dad taking us out early. I was wrong. It was a sunny day not a cloud in the sky there was my older brother James crying he was 15 at the time and he was crying I though what a chump. Then there I received the most horrified news I think I'll ever get. My brother told me in between snobs that mom and dad died. There my world fell apart, he said they were driving back from their vacation spot 4 hours away and there was a deer that ran into the road dad tried to stop but he hit the curb and went down to the train rail and I don't want to get into much detail. All I can say is that the site wasn't pretty. I remembered how I felt and how I had to be strong for my little brother John but everyone calls him Johnny who was only 4 and just started kindergarten. I saw him walk in with his shoes untied and his black hair all messy with his blue eyes. Both my brothers took in my dad he had black hair and blue eyes and I took in after my mother brown hair brown eyes. Johnny came running to me and asked if we were going home and I said yes. Later that night he asked if mom and dad were coming home I told him what happen he didn't believe me.(flash back ends).

Mr. Tran was blabbing on about something else when I remembered I was at school. I asked if I could just go sit down he side yes. I came into the class and took my seat next to the window. The teacher told Alexandra to switch with Harry great my only chance of an A in this class and it was taken away like that. Alexandra and that Zayan guy got to be partners. I looked over to them and they were happily chatting away like they knew each other for years. The period went by fast I was counting down the minutes to getting out of the class 5minutes,4,3,2…

"Ummm..Hello '' I was interrupted by Harry .

"Yeah'' I said without taking my eyes from the clock.

"What's your next class"

''English"

"Oh my friend Liam and Naill are in that class "he said and I turned to him.

"Naill? the one with the baby blue eyes and blond hair?" I asked.

''Yes that's the one and only"

The bell rang and I halfway ran to second period. Then I saw him in the back of the class with his noes stuck in a book. Yay I thought to myself as I saw all of the other desks taken except for the one right next to him. I sat there like a complete idiot. What was I doing?

"Hi Elizabeth" said a familiar voice interrupting me from my thoughts. It was Naill he remembered my name!

Naill's point of view

"Oh..hi Naill" she said, she looked like she was deep in thought , Wait did she remembered my name…yeah she did.

Today has been a long day the guys and I just moved to this little town somewhere off the coast of California there's beaches all around. Simon our manager moved us here because he knew no one would recognize us out here. He was right Elizabeth didn't even know who we were I was happy about that this gave us a whole new start in high school this was our first year in high school. Simon said he would let us stay here for the next four years until we graduated. I was happy I wonder if Elizabeth has any plans for lunch I should ask her, no what if she has a boyfriend and I get my face punched in I don't want that do I, I asked myself a little too loud but only for Elizabeth to hear.

Elizabeth's view

Want what I asked Naill. "Oh..ummm. would you like to have lunch with me …."he asked.

When I didn't respond he said "and the boys"

''I would love to have lunch with you Naill" I said .

He seemed to smile a bit. I practaly died, the class went by fast then we walked together to lunch were we meet Alexandra and Zayan who seemed to be out of this world talking about the solar system and about the ..nerds I thought to myself. I sat next to Niall at the table and one by one the boys started to show up, first it was Louie talking about a bird named Kevin and how he misses him, then Liam came talking on his phone with a very angry man on the other side of the line then Harry showed up with what seemed to be 20 bags of chips I laughed at him" lots of chips don't you think" I asked him. He just smiled at me with his green eyes and dimples. I looked away no i couldn't like him he's cute and all but he seems like trouble. I was talking up a storm with Naill about why people became teachers we argued about dumb thing. Then out of nowhere my brother and his stupid friends came to sit with us Harry asked if he was my boyfriend James and I looked at each other and made disgusting faces at each other .

"EWW..that ugly thing" James said pointing at me.

"No I think she really beautiful "said Harry looking at me.

My brother pointed at him with his finger "that's my sister you little prick be careful punk" he said as he walked off laughing with his friends right behind him.

"Sorry"I said taking a bit at my apple.

"Sorry? Im sorry you have to live with him" said Harry.

''Yeah I know he could be an ass when he wants to be but he's my brother and I love him" I said defending James.

The bell rang and I had history, P.E with all the boys and Alexandra. Then I just had art with Naill,Zayan and Harry. I had math with Naill, Liam and Louie .Then we had fee period I had it with Naill and Harry. Then we had honors the special class where we just hung around school. Then Naill and I had guitar class As I can say the first day of school didn't turn out so bad after all I thing I made new friends we gave each other our phone numbers and promised to text each other when we went home. But I didn't want to go home our foster dad was there and let's just say he likes to drink a lot. James and I went to go pick Jonny up from school and then we walked home together.


End file.
